gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Katerose von Kreutzer
) | gender = Female | affiliation = Free Planets Alliance | rank = Corporal | occupation = Spartanian pilot | status = Alive ( ) | born = | father = Walter von Schönkopf | mother = Rosalein von Kreutzer | actor = Mitsuishi Kotono }} Katerose von Kreutzer (Japanese: カーテローゼ・フォン・クロイツェル) was an Alliance Spartanian pilot who served under Yang Wen-li and Julian Mintz. Early life Katerose von Kreutzer was born in in Heinessenpolis, Heinessen. Her parents, who were together for only 3 days before they parted ways, were defectors to the Alliance from the Galactic Empire. She was raised by her mother, Rosalein von Kreutzer; her father, Walter von Schönkopf, was unaware of his child until later, when he received a letter informing him of her existence and name. ( ) Military career Katerose, by then often called Karin, rose to the rank of corporal in the air corps 1st Spartanian Squadron — piloting Spartanian 202 — by the middle of . Around that time, she accompanied Yang Wen-li's Ark Fleet, under the command of Merkatz, to the Dayan Khan supply base, which became their temporary headquarters. It was there that her Spartanian squadron commander, Wing Commander Olivier Poplin, introduced her to Julian Mintz. ( ) at the Battle of the Corridor ( )]] Later that year, Dusty Attemborough — having recalled Karin's name from past discussions with Schönkopf, who was also stationed on Dayan Khan — discovered Karin's name on a personnel list. Shortly thereafter, he informed Schönkopf of her presence in the fleet; Schönkopf responded by removing her name from the list of applicants to the upcoming operation to retake Iserlohn Fortress. The fortress was successfully recaptured by Yang's forces, without her involvement, by the beginning of . ( ) Karin's first engagement following the retaking of Iserlohn was the Battle of the Corridor in late April of , when her Spartanian squadron was deployed to fight the Black Lancers and Fahrenheit Fleet. She returned safely from this battle, having shot down one enemy fighter. ( ) Her next and final battle as part of the Yang/Iserlohn forces came in February , with the Eleventh Battle of Iserlohn. During this battle her squadron, led by Wing Commander Poplin, made significant achievements in dog-fighting, destroying 104 Imperial Walküre fighters whilst losing only 16 Spartanians. Karin accounted for at least 2 enemy fighters herself. ( ) Karin did not actively participate in the final battle between the Iserlohn Republic and the Empire, the Battle of Shiva. However, she was present on the flagship Ulysses, when Julian Mintz and the Rosen Ritter — including her father — boarded the supreme flagship of Kaiser Reinhard, the Brünhild. ( ) Post-détente Julian, with the help of the Rosen Ritter, was able to meet with Kaiser Reinhard and request talks. Reinhard agreed to hear his proposals, and he allowed the remaining forces from Iserlohn, including Karin, to accompany the Imperial fleet to Heinessen. ( ) After a brief meeting with Julian, Reinhard invited him and his party — Attemborough, Poplin, and Karin — to the Imperial capital, Fezzan. During their stay there (at the hotel Berncastel), Reinhard entered the terminal stages of the illness he had long been suffering from. Realising his death was near, he requested the presence of the Iserlohn group at the provisional Imperial residence, Welserd. Whilst there, a handful of the remaining Terraists — which the Empire had all but eradicated two years prior — attacked the Welserd compound; Karin was present for this but did not participate in the ensuing gun fight. Soon thereafter, Reinhard succumbed to his illness. Julian's proposal to grant autonomy to the Ba‘alat Starzone, including the planet Heinessen, had been accepted by Reinhard before he died, and, following a short stay on Fezzan, Karin and Julian intended to return to Heinessen. ( ) Relationships Karin had been troubled by her father's absence in her childhood; as a result, her interactions with colleagues early in her career with Yang's fleet were somewhat explosive. However, she did ultimately improve in this area. ( ) Olivier Poplin Karin's squadron commander, Olivier Poplin, was one of the first Yang Fleet personnel she came to respect. The two had developed a working relationship by June , and by the end of that year Karin began to turn to him to discuss her family troubles. Poplin had advised her to meet with her father, and, following her bitter first encounter with Schönkopf, encouraged her to make up with him, warning that 'it's meaningless to make up with a grave stone'. ( ) Poplin also provided valuable combat support. He often gave lessons and advice to her regarding Spartanian piloting. He had also saved her during dog-fights on at least one occasion. ( ) Julian Mintz Julian Mintz was introduced by Poplin to Karin in June . At the time, she was not impressed by him — something which Julian realised. Their early meetings were characterised by indifference on her part. However, following an argument with Julian regarding Schönkopf and her mother, and the later death of Yang Wen-li, her feelings began to soften. ( ) Their first full conversation occurred in July , when she provided Julian with a family fatigue remedy. After this, the two began meeting more frequently. They often discussed their motivations for fighting, and occasionally the decisions Julian had to make as military leader of the Iserlohn Republic. Karin generally agreed with Julian on these matters and felt that he did not deserve criticism; however, at the same time, she was frustrated by his lack of confidence. ( ) The two were on a first-name basis by New Year's of . During the Battle of Shiva Starzone, she saw Julian off before he and the Rosen Ritter left to infiltrate the Brünhild, and during his absence expressed worry for him. ( ) Julian comforted Karin following Schönkopf's death during this operation, and the two finally expressed their love for one another. This day — 1 June — became important to the two of them, as it was the day both of their fathers had died, and the day their history together began. ( ) Frederica Greenhill Yang Karin admired Frederica Greenhill Yang, and the two talked on several occasions. Part of her reason for staying on Iserlohn following Fleet Admiral Yang's death was her devotion to Frederica. She also saw similarities in the Yangs' relationship and her mother and father's. ( ) Yang Wen-li Yang Wen-li did not strike Karin as particularly impressive during his life-time, and the two only talked a handful of times, never about anything important. However, following his death, she came to realise that he was a significant historical figure whose actions during life would have repercussions throughout history. ( ) Rosalein von Kreutzer Karin's mother, Rosalein von Kreutzer, was a major influence on her life. Rosa had raised her child on her own, and this left Karin with a high level of respect for strong or independent women. ( ) Walter von Schönkopf Walter von Schönkopf, who was Karin's father, was not present throughout her first 15 years of life. As a result, she held a great deal of resentment for him. At their first meeting, in late , she reproached him for his absence as a father, and declared that she could find nothing admirable about him. ( ) However, with the encouragement of Olivier Poplin and Julian Mintz, she had begun to at least speak to him by late , and, in , she advised Julian to stay near Schönkopf, as her mother used to say there wasn't a man more dependable than he was as long as he had his feet on the ground. ( ) Schönkopf recognised Karin and Julian's budding relationship, and on the same occasion he jokingly requested that they not have children until their 20s, as he didn't want to be a grandfather whilst he was still in his 30s. This was the last time he and Karin spoke; he was killed the following day during the mission to infiltrate the Brünhild. ( ) Following his death, Karin admitted to Julian that she had wanted to get revenge by showing him his grandchild, and she called him 'Dad' as she wept. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (first appearance) ** (flashback) ** ** (flashback) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (final appearance) Name variations *'Katerose von Kreutzer' (DVD subtitles) *'Katerose von Kreuzer' (LD subtitles) *'カーテローゼ・フォン・クロイツェル' (LD/DVD subtitles) Background information *There is some confusion over Karin's birth date. Her personnel file in indicates that she was born on 18 July . However, she was already 15 years old by June ( ). Additionally, in , in a scene which takes place in February or March of , she tells Frederica that she's just turned 17 ('十七になりました'). Obviously this suggests an earlier birth day, possibly in February of . *Karin's rank is variously referred to as petty officer, sergeant, &c., by CentralAnime's subtitles. However, her actual rank, as indicated by the official subtitles and dialogue, remains corporal throughout her appearance on the series. Kreutzer katerose von Kreutzer katerose von Kreutzer katerose von